


Nothing Left

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No outside distractions.  No safety nets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26-27 July 2006  
> Word Count: 395  
> Prompt: July 2006, love & first  
> Secondary Prompt: even_angels_ Round 4 #3  
> Pairing: Alex/Rachel, Poltergeist: the Legacy  
> Rating: R  
> Summary: No outside distractions. No safety nets.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".

1 April 2000  
April Fool's Day

There is nothing left to whisper. No more promises of passion, adoration, need. Nearly five weeks of such close quarters have driven me practically insane. Once she'd decided I wasn't going to go off the deep end again, that I really was through the worst phase of mourning Derek, Rachel fell wholeheartedly into the playful flirtatious stage of our relationship.

Tonight that's all going to change. No more of this heated flirting with nothing more than a few kisses and some heavy petting. Tonight I'll show Rachel just what it's like to make love with another woman. Not just the giggly, experimental fumblings of college.

Kat's off on a weekend sleepover and Rachel has been pulling an all night supervisory shift with some new psych interns on their first weekend on-call. With both of them gone, it's allowed me the opportunity to prepare the house for Rachel's seduction.

I've spare no expense in this little endeavor either. A brand new set of deep blue satin sheets for the bed. Two dozen long-stemmed, de-thorned blood red roses, plus the petals of another half dozen. Two still live, just pulled off the boat lobsters and half a dozen oysters to be eaten on the half shell. A blue satin peignoir set for Rachel that matches the sheets. And a black satin mate for myself. A bottle of massage oil in her favorite vanilla bean scent. And about three dozen beeswax candles to light up the bedroom.

I know Rachel still has some issues with our relationship, primarily because of our previous relationships and her lack of personal familiarity in dating women. We had that discussion a couple years ago, and I can still remember her surprise at both my bisexuality and my assumption of hers.

As odd as it sounds, I have Derek to thank for my relationship with Rachel. If it hadn't been for his death, I'd never have gotten the courage to try this with Rachel. I hid behind the safety of my feelings for Derek, just as she hid behind the memories of her marriage.

But no more.

Tonight, there will be love filling this house. Tonight, I will see to it that Rachel is sated and exhausted…and truly mine.

This is my promise to you, Rachel. No outside distractions. No safety nets.

Only you, only this. Everything.


End file.
